Nintendo + Fantendo: Survival and Strife
Nintendo + Fantendo: Survival and Strife is a crossover simulator-styled fanfic written by , debuted in November 4th 2017. It is inspired by the simulator based of Hunger Games, with different mechanics in order to stand out. Sixty four characters, thirty two from various Nintendo franchises and thirty two from the Fantendo collaboration site. Does to the simulation nature and not making the outcome too predictable, anyone can be a winner in this survival-styled brawl. How It Works? Each fighters will be found in one of the four Sections of the Region, and each Sections will have a one-time event after the fifth Turn, and an All-Section Event after each tenth Turn. A Turn is around ten seperated Notable Actions, and an Episode is each five turns. A Notable Action is when any fighter had done something important for the story or the game, such as defeating another fighter, an accident that costed their life, or when a few (or even half) of them formed an allience. *'Section 1' is a grass-themed land, full of forest and jungle, as well as some swamps. Although arguably the safest to stay, it is also the easiest to get detected if traveled on the open land, and the forests themselves are quite difficult for fighters not adapted for those. *'Section 2' is a fire-themed land, with boiling lava and magma flowing under the ground, and several inactive volcanoes, as one as one active volcano. While very dangerous to travel without being adapted, especially during eruptions, fighters who survives there can push each other into the lava, but unlike real life, this is not automatically fatal. *'Section 3' is a thunder-themed land, with constant thunder in the sky, but the rain are rather sparce. Getting struck by a lightning is certainly a bad surprise, especially those who are vulnerable to electricity. That said, there are still-functioning factories that can be used as shelters to avoid such thunders. The factories themselves are made to resist the thundershocks! *'Section 4' is a water-themed land, being a wide beach and consistantly nice weather. That said, there are tidal waves and riptides that can be very hinderful (or even dangerous) for most fighters, and because there are almost no covers, possible fightings will certainly ensues as there are almost no places to hide outside of the sea itself. In any non-battle action (with a few exceptions), a dice roll will determine how successful the action will be, from the numbers of 0 to 9. *'0:' The intended action backfires so badly that it greatly put the user in troubles. *'1 to 4:' Failure, which can result the intended action to backfire or just plain fail. *'5 to 8:' Success, which result the intended action to work well. *'9:' The action worked too well, and resulted the action to work but also hinder the attacker. A random picker will decide which fighter will act. The alliance will not be made for the first two turns, in order to allow the fighters who are working together to know each other better. That is to say, this is only the basic mechanic, and the characters will do actions that the mechanic would otherwise say to prevent them from commiting hideously unintellectual actions and to keep them in-characters (such as if the offer does not suit the requested fighter). Participants *'(A, B, C):' Indicates their Allience, which in turn indicate who is with who. *'Defeated:' Indicates that they are knocked out, as well as giving a Ranking (lowest is 64th and highest is 2nd, as 1st is for the winner(s)). *'K.O. Count:' Indicates how many fighters one had taken out. This will not be revealed until there is one fighter (or one allience) left. *'Winner!:' Indicates that he/she/they had won the battle, fair and square. Notice that despite the different color on each side, to make it very clear, neither of the side are their own team. This is a semi-free-for-all fight, which means that everyone on their own, but can form an allience to have shared victory if necessary for them. Episodes *Nintendo + Fantendo: Survivel and Strife/Episode 1 Notable Events To be announced Trivia *As explained, this is inspired by the simulator of Hunger Games by BrantSteele. Category:Crossover Fan Fiction Category:Gear Games Category:2017